Party at the 11th division
by deadcanttestify
Summary: A little one-shot about what happens when Ichigo gets drunk at the 11th division and Kenpachi decides to bring him to bed.


The cheers and screaming of the 11th division could be heard in all of Seireitei. They held one of their big drinking parties and although it was not that late in the night most were already wasted. Some were sleeping in a corner or were blacked out at the tables.

"C'm on... just a little bit~ you'll love it" Ikkaku said what seemed to be the thousandths time tonight and Ichigo answered exactly like he always did, with his trademark scowl in place, "Minors are not allowed to drink alcohol!" They sat at a table with Yumichika, Matsumoto and Kenpachi, or at least they were the ones still conscious. Ikkaku waved a sake bottle in front of Ichigos nose and continued his whining "But Ichi~ you really miss s'mthing. You fight like a real man s' you can drink like one." he slurred.

"Ichigo~, if you drink a bottle I'll let you touch my boobs~" Matsumoto suggested. "Now I'll definitely won't drink!" a tomato red Ichigo replied. "But why?" an upset blondie asked as she pinned herself to Ichigos side. He wiggled his arm free. "Because!" he shouted. He couldn't possibly tell her that he, not just wasn't interested in her, but women in general. "That's so mean" Matsumoto pouted. "Seems like Ichi isn't so gr'wn up like he always says...doesn't like al'hol, doesn't like w'men. I bet he already overrun 's bedtime." the bald man giggled. Everyone started to laughed, even Kenpachi, who till now ignored their little dispute, smirked at that.

Ichigo felt a sting in his chest as he saw that. He didn't really care if the others made fun of him, but when even he laughed, that hurt. He had deep respect for him since they fought the first time. He admired him for his strength and abilities and over time it had developed into something else. He caught himself to take every little chance and excuse to travel to Seireitei, in hope that he would come to look for him like he always did. He didn't like fighting if not necessary, but if it was him he always looked forward to him coming to challenge him. It had taken some time to finally admit that he fell for the demon from division 11, Zaraki Kenpachi. To see him now laughing over him because he behaved like a child hurt. His chest clenched at the very idea that Kenpachi could see him only as a kid. He wanted to be seen as more, much more.

Angrily he snapped the bottle from Ikkaku, determined to drink the whole bottle in one go. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the bottle was already almost empty and Ichigo had just to swallow ones to finish it. Ikkaku looked baffled at his empty hand, that till now had contained the sake, and then looked around the table, eyes finally resting on Ichigo. A wide grin spread across his face. "Tha's the sp'rit Ichi!" he exclaimed happily, the others joining the cheering. "Now we have to make him drunk" Matsumoto grabbed already the next bottle when Yumichika burst out laughing. "I..hahahaha...I think that's not necessary." the big-breasted women looked a bit confused but joined in Yumichikas laughing as she saw Ichigo.

His face was red and his eyes glazed. He swayed a little in his seat and hiccuped. He felt a little dizzy as a warm started to spread throughout his body. Baldy looked first at his friend and after Matsumoto joined his laughing he directed his confused look towards her. After he raised an questioning eyebrow she elaborated "He... hahahaha... Ichigo..wahaha... he's already drunk" she held her stomach and fell backwards from her chair.

"Wha' 'r you laughin' at?" the berry asked scowling at everyone laughing at him. He looked at Kenpachi and smiled brightly when he saw that he was not laughing. He had proven that he was no Kid.

"_Shit, why does he have to smile like that?" _the demon thought. He didn't really want to admit it, but he felt warm whenever Ichigo smiled at him him. He was drawn to the fierce teenager since their battle. First he thought it was because he was strong, but he didn't run after all the captains who were all strong as well. Just Ichigo. He locked eyes with him and he just continued to smile at him like he was the most beautiful being in existence. He snorted _"__Yeah right, like anybody would ever think passionately about me of all people." _He turned his head, looking towards the far end of the room. He couldn't look into those shining, amber eyes any longer.

His smile dropped as Kenpachi turned away. Why wouldn't he even look at him. Suddenly he felt extremely exhausted, good mood completely forgotten. His head dropped to the table with a loud thud. A glass fell over, but he didn't care. In fact, he didn't care about much right now. Not about Matsumotos annoying advances, Ikkakus teasing or Yumichikas giggling.

After he heard a glass break he looked back to see Ichigos head laying on the table. The teen must be sleepy. "Oi, Ichigo, go to sleep." But Ichigo was no fucking kid he could order to go to bed. He just ignored him. "Move your fucking ass and go sleeping." Still no reaction. Sighing Kenpachi stood up and approached the drunk teen. Easily he threw the berry over his shoulder and started to walk towards the door. "Wha' the fuck are you doin'? Le' me down!" Ichigos face was completely red and his heart was beating so fast and hard that it felt like it would explode any second. He struggled to get away, what earned him just an other fit of laughter from the still conscious people in the room.

Undeterred from the teens struggle Kenpachi made his way down the hallways. "Where are you stayin'?" Although he gave up his attempts to escape he didn't feel like answering. To be honest, he didn't trust his voice at all. The whole evening he wanted to be close to the older, to be noticed by him, but this was just too much closeness and attention. He was sure, would he speak now, he would stutter or blurt out something very, very stupid. Like that Kenpachi smelled so good. He let his head fall down, his nose now touching the demons shoulder blades, and took a deep breath. He smelled like sake and Ichigo could make out the faint scent of sweat, but mostly he had that particular smell that was utterly Kenpachi. Carefully he raised his arms, which till now hung at his sides, and stroked gently over the strong back. He could feel the muscles work underneath him. It was exciting, to say the least, and he could feel his manhood reacting to the whole situation.

Kenpachi stiffened when he felt Ichigos finger trail along his spine. God, he must be really drunk. To say he can't hold his liquor is a big understatement. "Oi, Ichigo, where do I have to carry your sorry ass to?" And what a nice ass it was. As only response Ichigo hummed. The vibration sent shivers down Kenpachis spine. This was dangerous. He had to get rid of the red-head, fast. Because of lack in other options he brought him to his captain quarters.

He sat him down at the edge of the bed and straightened himself, but was stopped by Ichigo, who wrapped his arms around the tallers neck. "Ichigo, let go!" Kenpachi commanded. It was probably the alcohol tat made him so brave, but he really didn't want to lose the closeness to him. He embraced him even tighter and purred into Kenpachis ear. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Zaraki-taicho." He licked behind his ear and noted satisfied that a little groan escaped the older one.

What the hell was wrong with the berry? He tried to muffle the groan, but unfortunately Ichigo must have heard it, he felt him smirking into his neck. "Cut it out already. Just go to sleep already." He really had to get away, before his patients wore off. Ichigo bit down lightly at the junction between neck and shoulder, followed by apologetic licking. The demon tilted his head involuntarily to give him better access. God, Ichigo must be wasted. "Stop it already, I think you're already to drunk to even realize what you're doing, or to whom." Kenpachi said and tried again to get away, but didn't put as much effort in it as he could have. "Oh, I know fully well what I'm doing" he cooed. He loosened his grip a little and the demon leaned back to look at Ichigo. The red-head licked his lips, "I think I'm a bad boy and need to be punished." If he were sober he would have died out of embarrassment, but right now he didn't care. His mind was still hazy from the alcohol and his whole body tingled from excitement. He always fantasized about Kenpachi holding him, dominating him and the very thought aroused him to no end.

Wait, what? He hoped the berry was implying what he thought he would, because if he kept this up he would pounce at him any second. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Kenpachis waist and ground there lower parts together. There went his self-control. The sensation shot waves of pleasure through his body. But what was even more arousing than the friction itself, was that he could feel the other was already hard. He lunged forward and caught the smallers lips in a bruising kiss. He pressed his lips on the softer ones. He bit on the bottom lip, demanding entry. Ichigo moaned and immediately opened his mouth, allowing the intruding tongue to explore him.

There was no resistance, no fight for dominance, Ichigo submitted to his demands and let him dominate the kiss. Kenpachi groaned and let his hands wander down Ichigos back, to his buttocks. He grabbed his ass and lifted him up. Ichigo moaned wantonly into the kiss and tightened his legs around the captains waist. Kenpachi knelt on the bed and slowly lowered the teen down to lay on his back. He hovered above him and started to trail kissed along Ichigos jawline. He licked down his neck and nibbled on the soft flesh. This earned him a loud moan and Ichigo tilted his neck to give him more access. Kenpachi bit and sucked at the hollow of his neck and the red-head bit his lip to muffle a groan.

The demon slid his hands inside the youngers Shihakusho. He gently stroked over the hard muscles of Ichigos well toned abdomen and let them slide upwards to his well-defined chest. He brushed over the nipples and frowned when he didn't get a reaction. He pinched the right bud, but Ichigo just lay still. Much to still for Kenpachis likings. He looked up at his face and couldn't believe what he saw. The little berry had fallen asleep. But the demon won't let him escape so easily. Time for some preparation.

Ichigo was woken by pain at his neck. It took a while for him to realize what it was, but as soon as he processed that it was Kenpachi, biting down at his neck, hard enough to draw blood, his face heated up. "Oi, Kenpachi, what are you doing?" he asked with his head red as a tomato. The sleep, although just some minutes, was enough for him to sober up. "Don't tell me you forgot what you started before you had the nerve to fall asleep." he answered, voice a little husky. In that instant Ichigo remembered and, although it shouldn't have been possible, his face got even a darker shade of red. "I...I... th...that was..." he started to stutter, but stopped, suddenly realizing that he, as well as Kenpachi, were stark naked.

The demon wondered how the teen was able to have an erection with the amount of blood that rushed to his face to get such a dark shade of red. He looked down at Ichigos flushed face and smirked. "So? Do you remember?" the substitute shinigami was just able to nod his head. He wanted to hide his face from the burning gaze but stopped when he noticed his hands were bound. He brought them up between his and Kenpachis face. "What the fuck? Did you seriously tie me up?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed in his trademark scowl. "Yes." he answered truthfully. "Unbind me" Ichigo demanded, although he really didn't mind his bindings, but he would be damned to admit that he liked it. It was just too humiliating. The demon trailed his fingers over his throat, barely touching. He trailed over Ichigos adams apple and felt the vibration when a soft moan escaped the teen. He moved further downwards to his chest, finally circling a hard nipple and stroking over it. Ichigo squirmed under his touch and he bit back little moans and sighs. "Do you want me to stop?" the captain asked, voice coarse. Ichigo bit his lip and locked eyes with the one visible eye of the man hovering above him. He almost moaned looking in the lust filled eye. Slowly he shook his head. "Say it!" Kenpachi demanded. "No" he whispered, barely audible. The demon grinned and leaned forward, sucking hard on one nipple, while twisting the other. Ichigo threw his head back and moaned.

God, the berry looked so beautiful. Face flushed, panting and his beautiful amber eyes half-lidded. He reached down and palmed his erection. The teen arched his back and bit his lip to muffle a scream. He pushed his hips upwards to get some much needed friction, but Kenpachi stopped teasing his left nipple and brought his now free hand down to hold his hips in place. He applied a little bit more pressure to the hand on Ichigos crotch, but denied him the friction.

The red-head started to squirm. "Please" he whimpered. "Please, what?" Screw humiliation, he didn't care anymore. "Please, touch me more, Zaraki-taicho." the teen pleaded. This sent shivers down Kenpachis spine as well as Ichigos. It felt so good to submit himself to the strong captain of the 11th division. The demon rewarded him by fisting his already leaking member. He captured Ichigos lips and explored his mouth with his tongue. He circled the head with his palm, spreading the precum over his hand and moved his hand up and down in a torturous slow pace. "Ngh... pl.. please more...aah...taicho...mmm" Ichigo shamelessly moaned and whined. It felt so good but was not nearly enough. Kenpachi squeezed his member once and then let go. "Kneel on the floor" he commanded. Ichigo struggled to get up with his tied wrists but managed to do so, eventually. Meanwhile Kenpachi sat on the edge of the bed and the teen knelt down in front of him. "Suck!" he ordered hoarsely. Ichigo crawled forward between his legs and admired the big cock in front of him. And hell, it was enormous. A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine and he leaned forward to lick along the underside of the hot flesh. Kenpachi groaned and tangled his hand in soft, orange strands of hair. Ichigo was so sexy that he could have come from just looking at him. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed, looking up in his lust filled one. The teen circled the tip with his tongue licking up the precum, and finally swallowing the head. He swirled his tongue around it. Slowly more and more of Kenpachis member disappeared inside of Ichigos mouth. "That's it, take it all the way in you cock whore." It was so hot and he felt the berrys tongue press against the underside of his cock as he bobbed his head up and down.

Ichigo tried to relax and lowered his head more. He nearly gagged but managed to suppress it. When nothing more fit into his mouth he swallowed. Satisfied he saw Kenpachi closing his eye as he let his head fall back and moaned. His grip in Ichigos hair got tighter and he guided the teen up and down.

He loved the feeling of the caprains big, hard cock in his mouth. He loved how it tasted, how it smelled and how it throbbed inside his mouth. He loved that Kenpachi kept control over his movements by guiding his head. Although he really tried he didn't manage to take all of it inside so he raised his hands and started to pump the rest of the shaft. It was difficult, because his wrists were still tied together, but he managed to use one hand to fumble with Kenpachis balls.

He continued bobbing his head up and down for a while and then released the hard cock with an audible plop. He liked the shaft a few times, especially applying pressure to a thick vein. He then moved lower and took Kenpachis balls inside his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around them. Meanwhile he continued to pump his manhood with now both his hands.

"Damn, Ichi" the demon moaned and Ichigo felt his own cock twitch. Precum was already flowing down his shaft and dripping to the floor. He raised his head a little and took the cock back in, deep throating him. He sucked a few more times and moaned around the throbbing member and then he felt it twitch.

Kenpachi tighten his grip in the teens hair painfully and a little whine escaped Ichigo. The demon slammed the head down on his cock as he went over the edge. He groaned loudly and pumped his load down Ichigos throat in five big loads. The red-head tried to swallow it all, to savor every drop, but it was to much and it started to leak from his mouth and flow down his chin.

The taller pulled Ichigos head back from his still semi hard cock and locked his eye with Ichigos, who stared back at him with half-lidded eyes. He captured the sperm that had escaped with his fingers and sucked on them.

He grabbed the substitute shinigami at his butt and pulled him up on his lap. "You're so damn sexy." the teens cock twitched at Kenpachis hoarse voice and moaned when he smashed their lips together for yet another intense kiss. They separated, both panting. "Lie on the bed!" he demanded and Ichigo happily obeyed. He didn't really know why but he loved to be dominated by this man, to give him complete control and obey his every wish.

A surge of arousal shot through him as the berry immediately climbed of his lap and lay on the bed. The usually strong willed fighter, who wouldn't submit to anybody did everything he demanded. The power he had over the youth felt so good. He let his gaze wander over the teen, from his endlessly long legs upwards, over his twitching cock to his muscular abdomen. He let his eyes wander upwards to the well toned chest, over the hard nipples and the bound hands that rested there. He looked finally on Ichigos face. He had his lower lip between his teeth and stared back at him.

"Please, more" he panted wantonly and bucked his hips a little to emphasize his need. Kenpachi smirked down at the teen, but made no move. "Taicho, please, I... I need more" he begged. The demon showed pity on him and placed his arms on either side of Ichigos head and licked along his ear. "If you ask so nicely, how could I refuse?" he whispered coarsely. He nipped and bit down on Ichigos neck. The teen moaned and whimpered at the sensations and buckled his hips, creating much needed friction for his painfully hard cock. He had spread his legs so Kenpachi could kneel between his thighs and he now rubbed their arousals together. "Eager aren't we?" the captain teased and moved downwards, licking along Ichigos collarbones. He darted his tongue out and licked over his left nipple. "Ngh...aah...so good~" Ichigo moaned and arched his back as the demon bit down on the bud. The teen grabbed Kenpachis long and surprisingly soft hair as the latter moved backwards till his head was on eye level with Ichigos crotch.

He swallowed the cock completely and sucked hard. The substitute shinigami let out a loud cry and threw his head back. Kenpachi smirked around the shaft and reached for the bottle of lube he had placed under the covers while Ichigo was blacked out.

Ichigo heard the plop of a bottle opening and shivered in anticipation of what was going to come. He occasionally used his own fingers inside of him when masturbating, thinking of the very man who was now sucking his cock, but never went further than two finger. God, this all was just too good. He had to try hard not to come this instant. His focus snapped back to Kenpachis actions when he felt a slick finger circle his entrance.

The captain gave one particular hard suck and pushed the first finger in. he wanted to give the berry some time to adjust, but the red-head wantonly pushed himself up and down on Kenpachis finger. "You seem to be pretty used to this, guess I'm not the first one to do this. Had a few other guys bang you already" the demon said and couldn't really suppress the bitterness in his voice. "N...mmmh.. no!" Ichigo protested. Kenpachi easily slipped in a second finger ad the teen arched his back, moaning. "Doesn't look like it." "No, you're.. ngh... the first...aah" the berrys grip in the brunettes hair tightened.

Kenpachi scissored his fingers as he processed the information. His cock twitched at the thought to be the first to touch him. He bent his fingers as he pushed them in and out, finding Ichigos prostate. "Oh god!" he screamed. "So do you touch yourself here?" he asked and brushed once again over his soft spot. "Haa...ngh..y..yes" the teen panted. "Do you think of my cock when you're doing it?" the brunette asked, smirking. "Yes, I...just you...aah..just think about you..hng."

Oh god, he couldn't wait much longer. He added the third finger and watched them all go in and out of the tight passage. He made sure to brush over the sensitive nerves inside every time he moved in and out. After a while of stretching he considered Ichigo prepared enough and withdrew his fingers. The moaning and shivering mess underneath him scowled at him at the loss.

Kenpachi slicked his cock with a generous amount of lube and lightly pressed the tip at Ichigos entrance. The teen tried to move his hips to impale himself, but was held in place by strong hands. The captain held the substitute shinigami in place by pressing his thighs upwards, so that the smallers ankles almost touched his shoulders. The captain shortly admired Ichigos flexibility and then slowly pushed inside.

Ichigo groaned, but more out of pain than pleasure. Kenpachis cock was much bigger than three fingers, after all. After the head was inside it got a bit better as the other pushed slowly deeper. After, what seemed more like hours than a few moments, Kenpachi was completely seated inside of Ichigo and waited to let the teen adjust.

Slowly the burning sensation ebbed away "Move" was everything the smaller said and the captain willingly obeyed. He drew back and pushed back in, first slowly by steadily gaining speed. He angled his thrusts, searching for Ichigos sweet spot. He new he found it when Ichigo screamed out. He doubled the force of his thrusts and almost every time hit his prostate.

The red-head curled his toes and threw his head back. The sensation was almost too much. Kenpachi hammered on his prostate while he buried himself inside of him again and again. Ichigo could feel his orgasm building and wanted his release. He reached down, just to get stopped by a large hand gripping his wrists and pinning them over his head.

The berry started to squirm underneath him. Surly he was close, but he wouldn't allow him to come just yet. He merciless slammed inside the willing body, savoring the screams, moans and cries from Ichigo. He felt his own orgasm building and thrust with even more force than before, every rhythm lost. He reached between them and fisted the neglected cock.

Ichigo couldn't last any longer and came short after his member got the desperately needed attention. "AAH...god, Kenpachi~" he screamed and shot his load over his stomach. As Ichigos walls spasmed around him he managed just two more thrusts before he came inside of Ichigo, groaning the berrys name.

He pulled out and let himself fall down on the bed, next to the teen. He pulled Ichigo closer, wrapping his arms around him and catching his lips in a sloppy kiss. As they parted for air Ichigo looked up at Kenpachi, smiling contently. The brunette couldn't help it and leaned forward, kissing the berrys forehead and whispered gently "I love you."

Ichigo snuggled closer to the man next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. "...love you, too" was all he managed to say before he drifted off to sleep. Kenpachi felt thoroughly happy and pulled the covers over them. He stroked Ichigos soft hair before he followed his lover suit and fell asleep.

Kenpachi was woken by a loud knock on the door, which flew open right after. "Oi, captain, where did you bring Ichigo yesterday? We can't find... him...anywhere..." Ikkakus eyes widened and he blushed a deep red as he saw Ichigo sleeping in his captains arms. He looked up at his smirking captain, shock written in his face. "Well, guess you found him". Ikkakus mouth fell open in attempt to form words, but failed to do so. "Need something else?" Kenpachi asked, grinning even wider. "No! Sorry for interrupting!" the bald man screamed and fled the room, slamming the door behind him.

The demon fondly smiled down on his still sleeping berry and stroked his cheek. "I guess Ikkaku will make sure that everybody knows you belong to me." he whispered before he went back to sleep.

**Well, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
